Morning Adventures
by Skilverlight
Summary: [And Evening Escapades] Waking up in between both Kagami and Aomine for the first time had been an adventure in itself. Series of Drabbles/One-Shots; AoKagaKuro.
1. Morning Adventures

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 118

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

And here's my debut into writing for KuroBasu. Short drabble that popped into my head while writing the other KuroBasu story I've been working on for the past few days. Please forgive the title, I couldn't think of what to call it for the life of me! Also no three-way tag so.. Stuck it under KagaKuro. Enjoy!

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Morning Adventures_

Waking up in between both Kagami and Aomine for the first time had been an adventure in itself. Kagami had managed to somehow wrap both arms around Kuroko, holding him snuggly to his chest while Aomine's arms were splayed haphazardly; one over Kagami and Kuroko and the other shoved beneath the pillows above their heads. Kuroko tried to wriggle his way free only to receive a grunt from the redhead whose arms seemed to tighten further and a slurred _Stop moving, Tetsu_ from the midnight haired male behind him. It was with a small smile and a soft sigh of surrender that he closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep between the two for a while longer.


	2. Not At All

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 103

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

Couldn't help myself and had a little "continuation" flitting around in my head for a few hours. So here we are.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Not At All  
_

When Kuroko next wakes up, it's to soft kisses to the side of his face and down his neck. His eyes flutter open and he can't help but give a sleepy smile to both Kagami and Aomine who are both lying on their sides facing each other with Kuroko on his back. Kagami smiles back with a soft blush across the bridge of his nose and Aomine gives his usual rakish grin in return. Kuroko simply reaches for both their hands, and once he's got them, moves to intertwine their fingers. He doesn't mind waking up to this every day; _not at all_.


	3. Watching

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 114

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

Idea's aren't leaving me be, so here's another addition, this time from Kagami's point of view. I'll probably be bumping the rating for this eventually. It will remain considered complete in the chance that I don't get anymore ideas.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Watching_

It's still dim in the room when he opens his eyes, the sun just beginning to rise. Kuroko is lying partially on top of Aomine and partially on the bed, his pale blue locks tucked beneath the tanned males' chin and head turned in Kagami's direction. One of Aomine's arms are wrapped around Kuroko, his hand lying on the pale boys' lower back; his other arm is for once not thrown in a random direction and instead just laying between the three of them. Kagami is rather shocked he's woken before Kuroko but he settles for watching the two's sleeping faces contently as the room begins to glow light blue to a soft gold.


	4. Good Morning

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 168

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

This one wound up particularly long. If you've not realized it by now, my self-imposed theme is "Waking Up". I'd like to note these are not all the same morning, of course. Just different morning wakeups. However the first and second are both one morning, and the third and this one are also the same morning. They probably will _not_ all follow this order though.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Good Morning  
_

Aomine heaved a breath upon waking; it wasn't the weight upon his chest and the soft tickle of hairs against his throat that moved whenever he breathed that woke him. No, it was the smell of eggs and sausage, bacon and toast with the strong aroma of coffee that lulled him into wakefulness. The clatter of porcelain and silverware from somewhere in the house made him raise a brow and he found Kagami was no longer in bed with them.

It wasn't but a few minutes later of him debating if he should wake Kuroko or carefully move him off to the side when the redhead walked in with a tray of plates and silverware and _food_ in his hands. _Oh you're awake_ he speaks softly _then you can wake Kuroko, I made breakfast._ It seems this is unnecessary however; pale blue eyes open from the sound of speaking and the smell of food and a contented sigh escapes his lips with a _Good Morning_ on its' heels.


	5. Anniversary

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 145

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

I couldn't get rid of the idea of a Clumsy!Aomine; also wanted him to be kind of cheesy and sweet. So… this is what came out… Lmao, you may smack me now.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Anniversary_

It was the morning of their one month anniversary—cheesy, he knows—and Aomine's the first awake. For once they're not all wrapped around each other but laying side by side by side in the bed. With careful extraction he leaves the bed, gets himself ready, and quietly leaves the apartment. He returns thirty minutes later with a bundle of fire-tipped roses (he thinks their meaning suits them) and a small grin on his face in satisfaction; he's sure they'll like them.

What he doesn't count on is tripping over a lee-way shirt after walking through the bedroom door and the bundle goes flying and somehow manages to land on the bed. Both Kagami and Kuroko snap up in surprise; Kagami's face is bewildered and Aomine's is sheepish from his position on the floor. Kuroko can't help but laugh once he's realized what's going on.


	6. Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 166

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

This one I might possibly flesh out into a full-blown story. It just wanted to get longer and longer and longer. Guess we'll see.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Nightmare_

Kagami jolts awake upon feeling sudden movements, soft cries, choked screams, and an _arm_ practically slamming into his chest. Kuroko is thrashing, clothing damp and clinging to clammy and paler than usual skin. Tears clung to dark lashes, pooling beneath to slip down his cheeks in a steady stream of liquid salt and he's _worried_. Especially worried when shaking the teen to wake him from his obvious nightmare does nothing and he remains asleep.

Aomine jolts upon a blood-curdling scream, eyes wide and disoriented but _awake_. He joins in the attempt to wake Kuroko now that he finds that, for some reason, Kagami is unable to but rather than shaking him he presses soft kisses against closed eyelids. Gently grabs the hand closest to him and rubs his thumb soothingly back and forth; whispers _Tetsu, wake up Tetsu_ to him over and over and over and they're both relieved when the thrashing subsides, in its place a soft hiccup as waterlogged eyes begin to crack open.


	7. You Have X New Messages

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 519

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

This one positively _exploded._ It was going to be just as short as the rest however.. just don't mind it. My brain's lost control. Also, why is it everyone liked Nightmare? You like me torturing Kuroko? Lmao.

Note: Kuroko and Aomine use Kaa-san/Otou-san while Kagami uses Mom/Dad. I did this to for what I feel are obvious reasons.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_You Have X New Messages_

Kuroko wakes to being cold. At first, he reaches an arm out to where there's usually a body; however all he finds is cool sheets containing no previous body heat. He jolts up in shock, worried to find himself alone and no note nearby to inform him of _where_ the other two might be. However, when his sleep-muddled mind finally catches up with him he remembers. Remembers that Kagami is in the States visiting his parents and Aomine was most likely at practice this morning and had been unable to stay over.

Kuroko reaches for his phone out of habit, and he smiles upon finding three new text messages and a missed call. He checks the texts first:

_Aomine Daiki [10/09/12] 6:21: Sorry I couldn't be over so you didn't wake alone._

_Aomine Daiki [10/09/12] 6:27: Good morning by the way, I'll be over to get you later. Kaa-san wants you to come eat dinner with us, I figured you wouldn't mind._

Of course he didn't mind, and it'd be better than eating on his own.

_Kise Ryouta [10/09/12] 6:42: Good morning Kurokochii! Hope you slept well without Kagamichii and Aominechii._

And that was typical Kise, the blond sent a good morning and good night message every day without fail. This had actually bothered Aomine and Kagami when they'd first gotten together, however it hadn't taken much to convince them that they'd had nothing to worry about either. Kuroko gave a faint smile before clicking his voicemail, putting the phone on speaker.

_You Have: One New Message. _

_Message One. Tuesday, October Ninth, Six AM. _

_Morning Tetsuya. _(Kuroko blushed, still not quite used to hearing his first name being used by Kagami.) _Well, it's eight at night here, but that's not the point. Miss you, well both of you. I should be home by the end of the week since Mom's fine. _(He remembers how Kagami _freaked_ when he'd heard his kaa-san had gotten into an accident and was in the hospital. He hadn't planned on leaving to America, however Kuroko had urged him to go. His otou-san had said he'd pay for his ticket to and from if he came, and Kuroko didn't want him to regret _not_ going should something happen to her.) _She's a bit bruised and her left arm's sprained but Dad said it'd be fine for me to come back. _

_By the way, Mom said she wants to meet you both one of these days. She wants to know, and I quote, "Who's keeping my son out of trouble." _ (He enjoyed the soft chuckle that came through the receiver.) _Anyway, I'll talk to you later and hope you're dreaming about me when I'm away. Love you, bye._

Kuroko smiles and runs a hand through his hair after pressing the End button. He sends a quick, '_Got your message. Love and miss you too. I think it'd be nice to meet your Kaa-san, she sounds like a nice person_,' before sending an '_okay for dinner_' message to Aomine. He'd let the dark-haired man listen to the message as well when they met up later that day.


	8. Hair Obsession

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 192

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

These like to come out long it seems. Anyway, this just popped into my head. Slightly different than the other 'wake-ups'. Am I posting these too quickly? Going to go ahead and mark this as incomplete since I keep churning out new ones.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Hair Obsession_

Kuroko would never understand the obsession Aomine and Kagami had with his hair. They claimed it was soft, fluffy, and just _perfect_ to touch. There have been multiples of times where he's woken to the comforting feeling of fingers running gently through his hair. And while it doesn't bother him—he's fallen back to sleep from those very actions after all—he thinks that _their_ hair is so much nicer. Aomine's is the shortest, it's soft and spikey and while there's not much to run his fingers through, it tickles and feels nice. Kagami's hair is slightly longer than Aomine's. The fact that it's two-toned fascinates Kuroko as is; but Kagami's hair is shaggy and while maybe not as soft as his own, it has its' own unique texture that makes it just as pettable.

Kuroko's blue eyes open to the feeling of fingers moving through his hair and he holds in a bubbling laugh as he looks at both the two's faces. Kagami's is bordering on frustrated and Aomine's is just plain exasperated. It doesn't take a genius to realize they're trying to tame his bed hair even before he's awake.


	9. Whispers

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 190

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

Have another, lmao. I've still got some other ideas but is there anything in particular you readers would like to see? I'm curious. Might take suggestions in mind, any rating viable as well.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Whisper_

Aomine wakes to the sound of whispering. It's soft; just wisps of sound that weren't nearly loud enough to be made out beyond a low chuckle that he knows came from Kagami. Kuroko's whispers are airy, so soft that he wonders how Kagami can even hear them. Kagami's are low, a caressing baritone that it's almost amazing he _can_ whisper and still be so, so quiet. Dark blue eyes crack open to find the two facing each other on their sides; Kuroko's arm is beneath his head like a pillow, Kagami's fingers gently combing through the blue locks with his right arm while his left is bent, elbow pressing to the bed and holding his head up.

He sees those red eyes glance towards him and lock with his own for a moment—just a miniscule moment—before they're once more looking at Kuroko and he's responding to something the younger teen said. Aomine shifts onto his side, scooting as close as possible to Kuroko and wrapping an arm around him which incites a startled jump. Aomine teasingly licks his ear before murmuring _and what are you two whispering about?_


	10. Get Well

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 641

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

Sorry about this Kuroko-kun, but I'm going to torture you a bit more. -heart- Fail-drabble. This one also exploded. I think it's longer than the first explosion.

What would you guys say if I decided to raise the rating? Do you think I should keep it to these innocent fluffies or would it be fine for you if I decided to add in some pervier drabbles as well?

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Get Well_

The sound of coughing woke him periodically through the night. It had started as occasional and as the night progressed became more constant. So to say Kagami was a bit sleep-deprived and a little cranky when he felt the bed suddenly lurch and a body quickly scramble over him without care was an understatement. The sound of the toilet lid slamming echoed from the bathroom, waking the dark-haired counterpart beside him and annoying Kagami further. However, coughing and the wet sound of gagging and the toilet filling alarmed them both, and Kagami's annoyance was quickly forgotten, regardless of it being extremely early and barely light enough to see.

The two crawled themselves out of bed, intent to make sure the smallest of the three was alright despite the fact he was regurgitating last nights' dinner. The redhead walked into the still dark bathroom, flipping the light on and squinting as it assaulted his eyes; he could hear Aomine hiss as he came up behind him before shoving past and moving to rub Kuroko's back. He watched as the youngest of the three panted and tried to catch his breath before his body gave another lurch as more bile rose. He could hear Aomine whispering _it'll be alright, Tetsu, its okay_ as tears rushed to the surface and slipped down pale cheeks.

Kagami decides to make himself useful while the tanned male comforts Kuroko and heads off to find the medicine he knows is hiding in one of the kitchen cupboards—he blames his mother for his odd habit of having flu-medicine in the kitchen rather than the bathroom. He finds it after a few minutes and blinding himself for a second time; retrieves a glass and fills it with water before taking both the water and box into the bathroom. Kuroko's stomach has settled for the moment, he's sitting on the floor with Aomine and back to the others' chest. Blue eyes are closed and the tears are momentarily stalled and Kagami decides that the sooner he takes the medicine the better. He kneels down, pressing a kiss to Kuroko's temple, whispers _take this, you'll feel better_ before handing him the glass and two pills.

Kuroko clumsily places them in his mouth, hands shaky as he raises the glass to his lips and carefully tilts it so as to not spill any. The redhead watches as he takes them with difficulty, watching as he swallows and whines uncharacteristically before taking another drink and sighing. He flushes the toilet to rid the bathroom of the stench of stomach acid with a sigh of his own. He finds Aomine looking at him and Kagami gives an understanding nod. Aomine stands from behind Kuroko after shifting the boy sideways and gently lifts him, Kuroko giving a soft whine in protest but his eyes slip shut in submittal as he's carried from the ceramic room and back into the bedroom and laid onto the bed.

Aomine covers him with the covers, before moving around to sit on _his_ side of the bed that he's come to claim. Kagami understands that the midnight haired male has appointed himself as Kuroko's watch-dog, and so goes to get a damp cloth to place over the bluenettes forehead. He comes back after a trip into the bathroom—where he briefly sprays the can of febreeze that's kept in there—and walks to the bed. Swiping Kuroko's bangs out of the way, he leans down and presses a quick kiss to his forehead and places the cloth. Then he's settling himself on his side of the bed, whispering a _get well, Tetsuya_ and both he and Aomine note the teens breathing even out.

Kagami and Aomine don't go back to sleep however, instead they sit up and watch Kuroko for any sign of discomfort, determined to make him feel better.


	11. Not Real

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 267

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

I apologize, this one decided to veer away from morning time. Instead it's sometime around late evening. (Which completely nullifies the title but it's too much a pain to rethink it now; I've come so far already.) Fanart does weird things to my brain.

I've got a mental image of this entire scene—especially Kagami's face (I could probably draw how I see the eyes actually)—but I so cannot draw to save my life, too bad. Raised the rating to K+ because of this one and for safety of my hide.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Not Real  
_

Aomine stifles a yelp when his eyes open. Kuroko's face is _right there_ and its' dark enough in the room that his eyes _glow_. Kuroko's eyes are still a beguiling blue, however there's a sharp silver tint to them that flickers and causes the whites of his eyes to stand out; what on earth was going on? He shifts to smack the switch on the lamp beside the bed, eyes closing as light fills the room, _his room_ and he can't remember when he fell asleep.

This is of no consequence, however, as when he opens his eyes he spots two sharp looking _teeth_ sticking out from Kuroko's lips and his eyes widen. A shift of movement behind him draws his eyes to Kagami's larger figure where he spots long, clawed fingernails. If that's not odd, his ears are pointed, there's an orange and black tail hanging between his legs, and all across his skin are dark, jagged symmetrical lines which make his crimson eyes stand out even more. Aomine is positively baffled.

Kuroko seems to read his confusion and leans forward, kissing the side of his neck—he swallows a bit nervously, those teeth look like they might hurt after all—and gently nips just below his chin. _Don't worry, Daiki, they're not real_ he murmurs before pulling away and informing him of the costume party he _knows_ he told Aomine about and _knew_ he'd forget about, and that he was here to help him get ready so they'd be _on time._ Aomine just grins then and replies with _you make a pretty sexy vampire, Tetsu._


	12. Enjoying the Show

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 291

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

Ehehe. This one came to mind after a reviewer said they'd like to see Aomine and Kagami interacting instead of just centering around Kuroko. _(Though they're not quite lovey, I'll get to that, I promise.)_ I'm sorry! It came out kind of perverted! Had to raise the rating yet again.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Enjoying the Show_

Kagami wakes to Aomine hovering over him. Tan arms are planted on both sides of his head, leading up to a shirtless torso and down to loose sleeping pants encasing the legs straddling his own lower body. The redhead is slightly surprised—only slightly because it's not the first time this has happened, but it isn't all that frequent either—and lets out a quiet hiss of _what're you doing?_ The teen straddling him just gives a rakish grin before lowering to kiss Kagami. The kiss is heated from the get-go. Aomine nips at his lower lip and delves in with a full-tongue assault the moment the others' mouth is open.

Kagami feels the other lower himself, feels the others' heat through shirt and shorts as their bodies come in contact, moans as he feels Aomine rock against him. He reaches up; wrapping a hand around the back of Aomine's neck, threads his fingers through midnight colored hair and _grips_ which garners his own groan from the tan teen. They're lost in their heated make-out session, kissing again almost as soon as they pull apart from each other.

The bed shifting beside them makes them aware that they're _not_ the only two in bed and Kuroko had still been asleep. Aomine pulls away and Kagami opens his eyes—he hadn't even realized they'd closed—and looks over. Kuroko's laying there on his side, eyes staring at the both of them with akin to no expression at all, but he can see the heat in those icy orbs. The redhead blushes, muttering out an apology for waking Kuroko, but he has none of that. _Don't let me stop you, I'm enjoying the show._ Aomine goes right back to kissing him with that.


	13. Silly Situations

Word Count: 250

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

Another night one! Lmao… This idea came to me a bit ago. And it's more AoKaga centric. This one was fun, rofl. And I also got another idea while writing this one. Should I post both tonight or leave one for tomorrow? Hmm..

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Silly Situations_

Kuroko jolts awake to a particularly loud _thump_ and some swearing followed by laughter. Crawling out of the bed—he had laid down at some point for a nap but a quick glance at the clock revealed it was going on eleven now—he made his way out of the bedroom and into the living area. He finds Kagami on his back, Aomine on top of him murmuring and pressing sweet kisses to his neck and face. Now and then a bubble of a laugh escapes both their mouths at something one of them says and Kuroko can't help but raise a brow.

He leans himself against the wall by the couch—by them—and watches in confused amusement. With a soft cough he garners their attention and they both burst into laughter upon looking up. Kuroko is positively baffled and it shows on his face. After their laughter dies down—he was trying so hard not to start laughing himself, he needed an answer to this situation after all—Kagami finally opens his mouth, saying they'd lost track of time and the punch had been spiked at the get together Aomine had drug him to and they were a bit tipsy. They had fully intended to leave after Aomine had shown his face for a half hour.

Kuroko just sighs, shakes his head, and is glad that it had been semi-far and they'd had to take a cab. He could put up with silly—_tipsy_—lovers for the night.


	14. Theory and Conclusion

Word Count: 418

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

Incoming silly fluffiness! AoKaga (KagaAo?) centric. I had way too much fun with this one.

Please be sure you're aware that I posted 13 AND 14 (this one) about an hour apart!

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Theory and Conclusion_

There has been several times where Kagami and Kuroko have poked Aomine in the sides, in the stomach, or on the shoulders. Each and every time, Aomine has jumped, shied away from their fingers, or snapped in irritation that they were bothering him; Kagami's pretty sure he's seen goose bumps erupt across his flesh a few times as well. The goose bumps are particularly prominent when they touch his neck or stomach, leading Kagami to the conclusion that Aomine was ticklish.

So when Kagami woke that Saturday morning—Kuroko of course, already awake and apparently in the living room as he could hear the ringing of the television set on mute—he decided to test his theory. Because Aomine always slept shirtless he had no issues gaining access to the tanned males' skin and he smirked and stifled a quiet laugh at his impishness. He had a feeling if his conclusion was correct, Aomine would _not_ be pleased with him, but he's pretty sure Kuroko would find it just as amusing as he did.

Kagami stretches before sitting up and shifting onto his knees, crawling to hover over Aomine before drawing a finger down across his navel. The skin and muscles beneath shiver, attempting to retract from the delicate touch; the redhead inhaled softly and licked his lips, just a tad nervous, but amused and curious. Kagami does the same to Aomine's neck, drawing the pads of his fingers gently across the smooth arc and up the hollow of his throat, watching as goose bumps begin to break out across his arms.

Another lick of his lips and smirk widening a bit, Kagami shifts to straddle Aomine's hips, sitting on his haunches and delicately moving his fingers gently across a tan ribcage. A sudden sharp inhale and shiver comes from the midnight haired teen beneath, dark blue eyes opening and shuddering again at seeing the devious grin from the redhead over top of him. Taking in that the tan teen was awake, Kagami's grin widened and he set to work drawing his fingers _just so_ across Aomine's skin and a loud laugh escapes the one beneath.

Before long Aomine's laughing is contagious, he can't breathe, his eyes are tearing up, and he's calling between laughs. _Oh god! Stop! It! Can't! Breathe! Tetsu! Help!_ Kuroko ran into the room upon the loud laughter and the calls for help and his own blank face has shifted to amusement and he's stifling his own soft laughter while watching his silly lovers.

Kagami finally lets up after several minutes, and as soon as Aomine's calmed himself enough to breathe again he growls. _You are so getting it, you jack ass!_ And he's reversed their roles and Kagami's the one unable to breathe and squirming under Aomine's hold. Kagami can't say he regrets confirming his theory though, it was _definitely_ worth it.


	15. Awake

Word Count: 807

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

Uhm, wow. Longest one yet. And ugh, please don't hurt me for this one? Lol. I've got a little continuation idea in mind..

And you guys are making me blush _(my face was beet red last night)_ with some of these reviews. You've got no idea how happy they make me.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Awake_

Aomine groans as he wakes, sharp pain coupled with the strong scent of anti-bacterial soap doubling the pulsing he feels in his brain and through-out his veins. When dark blue eyes finally crack open, the first thing he sees are green and white papered walls highlighted by streetlamps from outside the window. Turning his head, he finds Kuroko standing next to the bed with a small smile of relief, and he reaches out to caress Aomine's face.

The feeling of those soft fingers did wonders for the pain he was feeling, as well as the soft kiss to his nose when the bluenette leans down. When Kuroko pulls away, he looks down and Aomine tilts his head to the side further, granting a view of dark red hair surrounded by an arm which he realizes is hiding Kagami's face. He opens his mouth to speak and finds his throat dry and scratchy and even the quiet sound that does make its way from his throat _hurts_. Kuroko holds a hand up as if to say hang on before walking into the small bathroom. He hears the water running and two seconds later Kuroko reappears with a plastic cup.

Aomine carefully pulls himself up into a sitting position—quite a task when he's attached to a million IVs and other wires and feels so, so weak—and Kuroko holds the cup while Aomine guides it to his mouth and drinks. He doesn't stop to take a breath, instead taking large gulps until the liquid relief is gone and while his mouth is still dry, his throat doesn't quite hurt anymore. This time when he attempts to speak, his voice works. It's scratchy and relatively quiet but Kuroko hears him. _What happened?_

Kuroko's sigh sounds sad, and he seats himself on the edge of the bed near Aomine's legs—which he now realizes that one felt relatively heavy and a bit itchy—before speaking and gently running his fingers through Kagami's hair. _He's been worried, you know? Taiga-kun hasn't left your bedside since they allowed us in with you; since you were hit by that car._ Aomine glanced down, watched Kuroko's fingers and watched as Kagami breathed in and out and can only imagine just how worried he'd had them both.

Kuroko retells the tale of when they were walking back to the apartment after a leisure play on the neighborhood basketball court. Of when they were crossing the road and a car had flew around the street corner and instead of stopping at the sign, flew right through. Of when Aomine had pushed them out of the way and instead was the only one to be hit. And of when he flipped over the car hood after his leg took a full impact and fell back down when the driver jerked to a halt.

The sad sigh returns, causing Aomine to look back up, before he gives him a relieved, teary smile. Once the story had fully circulated through his mind, he could finally recall what happened and gave a shudder, remembering the sharp sound of the bone in his leg snapping upon the moment of impact, the sound of Kagami and Kuroko's yells as they hit the road a few feet away and watched as their beloved was hit in their place. Remembers the feeling of flying as his vision grew darker and darker, blacking out before the downwards descent back to the ground.

Aomine reaches out, and tries to pull Kuroko closer, watches as he gets the hint and leans over and he plants a soft kiss to the bluenettes lips and wipes tears away with his thumb. Even if he was hit, he doesn't regret pushing them out of the way.

A groan beside them had Kuroko pulling away from Aomine, the bluenettes hands returning to his lap and they watch as Kagami's head rises up and eyes owlishly blink open. Watches as after several moments of just _staring_ at Aomine, recognition highlights red orbs and he's aware the midnight haired male is _awake_. Quickly stands and leans over, pressing a hand to Aomine's face and gently kisses him, as if he's afraid of hurting Aomine if he kisses too hard. Aomine can feel Kagami's lips trembling against his own and he presses a bit harder into the gentle kiss to try and stop it.

When Kagami pulls away he takes a deep, shuddering breath and finally murmurs _I'm so glad you're okay_ before kissing him again and a bit harder than before; Aomine is all too willing to return it and Kuroko's glad Kagami won't be so depressed anymore. It's hard, he realizes, to be strong for the both of them. And, he realizes, Kagami loved Aomine just as much as himself, even if their way of showing it was different to his own.


	16. Anything

Word Count: 653

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

Skilver, the pervert, is on the loose today! Beware lmao. Raised the rating all the way cause I'm probably going to wind up hinting sexual acts here and there as more drabbles pop out of me and I'd rather be safe than sorry. Also those reading my other KnB ficcies, I am working on them in between the drabbles and my classwork.

Anyway, here's the continuation to Awake like I said. Don't expect me to do that often. Requests on what you'd like to see (situation wise) are more than welcome. I'll take them into consideration as well as with my own ideas (and it's fun and I'm curious what others might think up lmao)!

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Anything_

The day Aomine got out of the hospital he was pleased. Pleased he could escape the dreaded white room and the constant smell of cleaner, the sound of beeping, nurses and doctors bustling back and forth, and the terrible sounds of people crying when brought in or something happened to their loved one. He could care less that they'd brought him out in a wheelchair to get into the cab to take him home because he understood perfectly that his body was not quite ready to handle his weight even with crutches.

However, waking every day with a heavy leg and being unable to do much at all, he found it to be frustrating. The main thing that bothered him was his inability to play _basketball_, and oh did he want to. But he was stuck, on crutches, with a broken leg, with a heavy, bothersome, irritatingly itchy cast for several weeks until the bone mended. And even then he had to go to rehabilitation before he could even think of playing again.

Kagami and Kuroko had begun to take turns helping him, watching him, making sure he didn't get hurt, and taking him to his doctor appointments once a week to check the progress of his leg. They'd begun working their schedules around it just to make sure he never missed one, even though Aomine had said multiple times that he'd be _fine_ if he went on his own, but Tetsu always had a rebuttal. _And if Daiki-kun manages to hurt his leg or fall down the stairs while on the crutches or worse? _

That currently led them to that Saturday morning, Kagami had fallen asleep on the couch after waking at some obscene hour, and being unable to fall back asleep, went and watched television. Aomine currently sat next to Kagami's head, watching the left-on television before his attention wandered towards the transparent doors several feet away and he breathed a forlorn sigh. Kagami's eyes cracked open upon the sound as well as finally feeling rested and looked up, studying Aomine's face.

The look on his face was desolate, simply put. Kagami could practically taste the depression oozing off of Aomine's being. Without thinking, he reached for one of the tanned hands by his head, holding onto it and watching as Aomine jumped, and he held in a laugh. The glower he received did nothing to hide the obvious depression though, so the redhead ran his thumb over the captured hand before bringing it to his mouth and giving it a soft kiss.

Without thinking, and watching Aomine's eyes, he licked his palm which incited a startled hiss as he tried to pull his hand away from Kagami's mouth. The redhead held tighter, shifting to roll onto his stomach and bringing the hand close once more before drawing a long lick along a finger. Watching as the tanned teen shivered, Kagami took a digit into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue from tip to base, enjoying the salty flavor of skin and the faint taste of body wash.

Kagami smirked as Aomine moaned, enjoyed the seductive, hooded look his actions brought on, and enjoyed it much more than the quiet depression from moments ago. Letting go of Aomine's hand and adversely allowing his finger to slip from his mouth, the redhead sat himself up, scooted forward and leaned to press a kiss against slightly-chapped lips.

When he pulled back from the demanding kiss, he peppered softer kisses around his mouth, nose, and eyes before moving away. _After the appointment, we can do anything you want. _Anything to prevent him from being depressed, he was so, so much more beautiful with a smile. Not that Kagami would _ever_ say that out loud. The infamous grin that broke onto his face was definitely worth the statement and the seductively growled _anything?_ sent his blood boiling. Kagami chuckled before reasserting his statement. _Anything._


	17. Didn't Know

Word Count: 369

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

Not much a response to '_Anything'_. Was that drabble no good, I wonder?

Anyway, here's another. I was talking to a friend, made a typo, and corrected myself while at the same time was speaking in a sing-song voice. Then the idea hit, and this came out.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Didn't Know_

Kuroko wakes to Aomine shaking him, pushing his shoulder quickly and somewhat roughly which joggles him side to side. He only stops when the bluenette places his hand over Aomine's and murmurs _I'm awake, you can stop now, Daiki-kun._ After a mumbled sorry, Kuroko asks what could possibly be so urgent that Aomine had to shake him like that. The tan teen shushes him, presses a finger to Kuroko lips which he's seriously tempted to lick, but doesn't. Instead, he listens for whatever it is that Aomine heard, or rather, could hear.

It wasn't hard to miss. Kuroko could hear the shower running from the bathroom, and could hear... talking? Was Kagami talking to himself? Kuroko's face shifted into a frown and he looks pointedly at Aomine who retracts his fingers and moves to crawl from bed now that the bluenette is awake; he can't help but follow.

Once they both stood outside the door they blinked. Aomine's eyebrows rose into his hairline and Kuroko tilted his head, the sound of singing—_I feel stupid and contagious. Here we are now, entertain _us—had them both surprised and baffled. Surprised because it was _Kagami _who was singing, baffled because of the obviously English lyrics floating through the door. It wasn't until the shower was off did the singing stop, and both Kuroko and Aomine stood there until the bathroom door opened. Kagami had not been prepared to see the both of them there, and jumped in surprise—_what the hell you guys?!_

Kuroko smiled, looking at the still baffled Aomine before replying. _We didn't know Taiga-kun could sing. _Kagami had blushed at first, Kuroko turning to head back to the bedroom, before the words fully sunk in and he went from being embarrassed to being offended. _Hey! I resent that!_

Aomine smirks, taking in the boxer-clad redhead before returning attention to his face. Taking a step closer and pinning him against the wall, the tan teen whispers into his ear—_Nice singing voice, but I bet you'd sound better crying out for _me—before he licks the shell, bites the lobe, and pulls away to follow Kuroko into the bedroom with a single glance over his shoulder in invitation.

* * *

_Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit_


	18. Your Turn

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Word Count: 210

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

_Uhm... You guys get like... porn today. I'm sorry. Rofl. I'm in an odd mood._

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Your Turn_

Kagami wakes to the sound of soft panting laced with several soft moans enchanting his left ear. Red eyes crack open, blinking several times as his vision clears. Turning his head, he comes to face Kuroko whose eyes are glazed and lidded, mouth open and cheeks flushed a rosy pink color. Kagami blinks in confusion at first, feeling the bed shift and slowly begin to rock, causing Kuroko's eyes to close as a slightly louder moan escapes parted lips.

Sitting up, he catches sight of Aomine pressed between lithe, pale legs, gripping hips as he rocks back and forth, to and fro, inciting pleasured noises from the bluenette as the midnight haired teen grunts with each movement. Kagami's breath hitches at a particularly loud moan and all thought flies out the window as he shifts up onto to his knees and leans forward to kiss Aomine, enjoying the growl as he kisses back. It wasn't long before Kuroko screamed Aomine's name, panting as he went into a full-body high from orgasm. Aomine broke the kiss with Kagami, pulling out of Kuroko and still entirely ready for more. With a smirk he pushes the redhead back down to the bed before growling a pleased _your turn_ in a sing-song like voice.


	19. Of Blankets and Dogs

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Word Count: 686

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

_Situation is based off of how a dog I used to have reacted to me and blankets. She was whacked. Loved her—still do of course. Debated against adding the ending, but I decided to go with it, so whatever._

_Went for cutesy today to make up for whatever the hell that was yesterday. _

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Of Blankets and Dogs_

Kagami wakes to something cold and wet pressing against his cheek. At first, he thinks nothing of it, batting his hand to push whatever it was away. When the cold, wet thing returns and he hears the sound of something _sniffing_ him coupled with the loud, fast, repetitive _thumping_ against the bed he feels a shiver trail down his spine. Opening his eyes, the first thing he sees is black and white fur and a wet, shiny nose in his face and he yelps, quickly sitting up and pulling the blanket up around him and swears. What the hell was the _dog_ doing in bed with them—him; both Kuroko and Aomine were apparently already up (what was up with that, Aomine was up before him?)

Nigou stared him down, giving him a look that he both loved and was terrified of. The look reminded him of Kuroko while at the same time was entirely different; the dog looked ready to pounce on him, already pawing at the blanket Kagami held up to his neck as a barrier. He could already hear the little growl coming from the husky as Kagami pulled the blanket higher, watched as the dog eyed the blanket before grabbing it in its' teeth and gave an experimental tug which only caused the redhead to tighten his grip. Dogs being _dogs_, he thought Kagami was trying to _play_ and so gave another little growl and tugged again, only this time harder.

Feeling pure terror at what the mongrel was doing, Kagami threw the blanket over the dog, holding it there and feeling the sudden moving, Nigou trying to escape from his sudden entrapment and barking happily and loudly. As he felt teeth grab at his hand through the blanket, Kagami gave a particularly loud, startled, and unmanly shriek; he didn't hear the sound of running feet from down the hall, could only think _Oh god, it's going to eat me!_

Aomine ran into the room, expecting some crazy reason for the shriek that he wasn't even _sure_ that truly came from Kagami. Instead he found the redhead holding the blanket tightly against the bed, a look of distress on his face and—were those tears?—Aomine raised a brow, suddenly becoming aware that the lump beneath the blanket was moving. Ah—he got it now, the dog was under the blanket. The midnight haired teen let out a snort, walking forward to pry Kagami's hands away from the blanket and the dog lunged at Kagami, another shriek making its way from his throat as he quickly tried to scoot away.

Aomine grabbed the dog mid-air, barely missing as he barked a loud laugh at the sound the redhead made. The pup went limp in his hands and he set him on the floor, Nigou perking up with a bark and scampering out the room.

_Are you okay? _Aomine chuckled at the still terrified expression that morphed into relief after Kagami realized the beast had left the room. His entire body shuddered before looking up at Aomine and semi-scowling before sighing. _Why on earth did you let that beast in here? Were you trying to kill me this morning?_

Sitting on the bed, Aomine laughed again while shaking his head. _Nah, Tetsu woke me up to say he was going to go pick something up from the store. Didn't want us worried. Guess I left the door open when I got up._

Kagami heaved a sigh, smacked Aomine upside the back of the head, before crawling out of bed to relieve himself and make something for them to eat. He had no doubts that the tan teen hadn't bothered to just heat himself something up. It was during the quickly made breakfast of toast and bacon when Kuroko returned and Aomine regaled Kagami's hilarious morning tale, even attempting to imitate the high pitched shrieks the redhead had somehow managed to accomplish.

The bluenette had laughed and teased the redhead a bit before pressing a kiss to Kagami's cheek and setting down a small cupcake and murmuring _Happy birthday, Taiga-kun._ Kagami had, admittedly, forgot.


	20. Photo

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Word Count: 876

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

_Writing over completing essays that are due Sunday. LOL. After this I will leisurely get my ass to work on them, so you guys probably won't get anything new out of me for a few days. Sorry Kuroko's been pretty absent; brain's been on a role. However, he's the focus of this one. This idea was fun. Maybe I should write a one-shot on their stay? (Totally said this for Nightmare too, didn't I?) Guess we'll see. _

_Also, even If I don't respond to your review (do you guys even like having the author respond?) know I appreciate your support, I really, really do. _

_Note: Kind of like a continuation of drabble 7, You Have X New Messages.  
_

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Photo_

When Kuroko wakes to find himself in a large, empty bed in an unfamiliar place, he's confused. White, vertical blinds lead out to a balcony through large double doors, sun highlighting the bed just inches from his face. Pushing the gold, tiger printed comforter and matching honey-brown sheets back he climbs from the bed and walks to the door, opening it and finding a little note placed beneath a paper-weight on the designed-steel table. Kuroko walks over, feeling a gentle breeze flutter over him as well as the sight of skyscrapers and the sound of busy city life, similar but different to that of Tokyo. Reaching for the paper, he slips it from its weighted position.

The writing isn't delicate, just neat, and very Kagami. His writing when he wasn't in a rush to jot a note down, a quick grocery list, or anything he really just didn't care if it was all that eligible; Kagami's handwriting was, in fact, very nice to look at when he took his time. Simple words instructing him to come downstairs when he was ready, that he and Aomine had left Kuroko to sleep because he'd seemed so tired after the long plane ride; that they hadn't wanted to wake him.

Kuroko remembers the insufferably long trip to L.A. that had at first seemed exciting, but after four hours it'd gotten annoying, and boring, and he'd felt stiff. At some point he'd fallen asleep leaning onto Kagami's shoulder, woke to a bit of air turbulence, then remained awake for the remaining six hours. When they'd arrived, Kagami's mother, relatively tall with the same fiery red hair but softer brown eyes had been there to receive them. She'd positively _gushed_ over the small bluenette, instantly noticing him which had been a surprise, before herding them to a turquoise colored car. When they'd pulled up to a two-floored modern apartment, Kuroko could plainly understand why Kagami's apartment back in Japan was so large.

The inside had been crisp and clean, looked lived in, but nothing out of place. Kagami had then lead Aomine and Kuroko up to the second floor and down a hall leading into a decent sized bedroom. This was when they'd learned of the redheads' mothers' humor; the room was covered in tiger-related items along with some basketball posters and an old ball in the corner of the room. The walls were white with wood crowning at the top and bottom, the floor a light colored pine with a shaggy brown carpet under the beds' metal frame which he assumed was to protect the floor. The comforter was gold and black tiger striped and the pillows the same honey-brown as their sheets. Kuroko had been reasonably amused by this, teasing Kagami by first name, before settling onto the bed and snuggling his face into the pillows as if he himself were a cat.

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he was woken to eat, to bathe, and to change into pajamas before he snuggled back into the undone blankets and pillows and the other two sliding in on both sides of him. He'd been out the moment he felt familiar arms wrap around him and fingers in his hair.

Closing the door after re-entering the room, Kuroko navigated himself to the bathroom to freshen up (translation: tame his hair) before making his way down the stairs to where he smelt Kagami's cooking, laughter echoing from what he assumed was the kitchen. Upon entering he finds Kagami's face is pure red from under his shirt collar to the tips of his ears, facing the pans on the stove and carefully flipping pancakes. Aomine is sitting in a chair sideways next to Kagami's mother, a large book set in front of them, her face painted with mirth and Aomine saying something before laughing yet again. Kuroko walks up to Kagami, presses up on his tip-toes and kisses the redheads chin, murmuring a soft good morning. Kagami jumps, grumbling under his breath, before turning to look down, leans and presses a kiss to Kuroko's cheek and responds with his own morning.

Kuroko feels himself flush when he hears a feminine _aww_ followed by _why do I never have my camera when I need it anymore?_ He turns himself around, bows a good morning to Kagami's mother before moving to sit in Aomine's lap uninvited. The tan teen splutters, mutters about there being other chairs and that he certainly wasn't one, but wraps his arms around the bluenettes' waist anyway. A glance down at the book tells him all he needs to know; it's filled to the brim with pictures of Kagami when he was younger, and as they flip through they come across what he figures are some of the redheads' most embarrassing moments to some of his cutest and best, especially coming across the ones with Alex and Himuro.

Kuroko's almost jealous of the happy smiles in these pictures, and he can't help but wonder what it would've been like to see these moments in person. But he's happy with what he has and he's seen some of the most beautiful expressions on Kagami's face and it makes him wonder if maybe he should make a photo-album of his own.


	21. Gaming

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 277

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

Yes, I live. I've been swamped with essays and midterms and other things so been rather busy. Bear with me while I get back into the writing groove.

Uhm, idea for this one came to me while I was loading up the MMO that I, myself, play. This was meant to be more humorous than anything.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Gaming_

Kuroko wakes to the sound of an explosive breath followed by swearing. It's rather startling, and he props himself up with an arm to look in the general direction the noise came from. He finds Aomine sitting at the desk, laptop in front of him and frantically clicking the portable mouse and pressing keys on the keyboard. Eyebrow rising, Kuroko moves to climb out of bed, walking up behind the tanned male.

Aomine doesn't react to Kuroko being there, fully absorbed in what the bluenette assumes is a sort of MMO. He watches as the teen continues button mashing before he's killed by another player and growls in frustration. Looking back to the bed, Kuroko finds that Kagami isn't there, and so quietly wanders out of the room for inspection. He finds Kagami on the desktop computer stationed in the corner of the living room; he's clicking and pressing buttons too, at a much more leisurely pace.

"Too bad," he hears the redhead murmur before chuckling as another loud tirade occurs in the bedroom. Kuroko shuffles up beside the redhead who tips his head in the bluenette's direction in acknowledgement, and notices it's the exact same game Aomine had been playing in the other room. Kuroko stifles a laugh as understanding dawns on him, watching as Kagami killed, yet again, Aomine's character for the fourth time since he woke.

"Don't pick on him too much, Taiga-kun," Kuroko murmurs, pressing a kiss to Kagami's cheek, a loud roar sounding vaguely like '_You cheating bastard!'_ echoing from the other room. The redhead simply grins before turning to kiss Kuroko before Aomine's character returned with a quiet _'Mm'_ in agreement.


	22. Blind

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 100

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

_Wow, 100 words exact. Uhm... anyway, this came to mind and I wasn't sure what to do with it. Couldn't think of a good way to keep it going, so, I'll leave your guys' imaginations to roam and decide what _you_ think happens next. Whether I'll link it to a future drabble or not, is yet to be decided._

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Blind_

Waking to being blindfolded was… unexpected. At first, Kuroko had not realized what was blocking his view, however, after trying to shift and reach up to touch whatever it was he found his arms were also immobile. With a huff, he shifted again, trying to break free from his bonds unsuccessfully. He doesn't want to call out, even though he's sure both his lovers are awake—before him even, as rare an occasion that is—and obviously planning something; something which he's a part of and he's not sure whether that stir in his lower stomach is excitement or exasperation.


	23. Silk and Fluff

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 166

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

_Oh wow, 65 reviews and 70+ favs/alerts? I love you all, I really, really do. I'm glad you're enjoying these little drabbles! You're all inspirational to me, seriously. I don't think I would've come up with so many if it weren't for you guys. _

_On another note, I entirely lost my train of thought with this one. But reading over it, seems a good place to stop. Yes, continuation of Blind, no, nothing perverted, not really. Think I might pop another into this little "series" of kink-drabbles. So like 3-shot drabble, or something._

_Going to apologize for lack of update; I have a 5 page essay due, a full book test due, a shorter essay, and some other work to complete. I'm dying over here._

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Silk and Fluff_

After the blindfold incident, Kuroko goes through great pains to wake before both Aomine and Kagami. It wasn't a bad morning, at the very least. Both the larger males took special care of him, loved him fully, and by the end he was incredibly dizzy from the pleasure they'd put his body through. There'd even been times where he couldn't breathe the sensations had been so intense. He admits being forced to only _feel_ had been an amazing experience. However, he'd thrashed so much his wrists had been sore and rubbed somewhat raw—Aomine had mentioned buying silk scarves while Kagami had been in favor of fluffy handcuffs ("Red ones!") to prevent that outcome again when they had removed his scratchy binds.

Until they decided on a not-so-painful method, he wasn't taking his chances of them tying him up again. And maybe he'd take advantage of when they bought the items, flip the tables, and take care of one—or both, maybe—of his lovers instead.


	24. Thankful

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 484

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

_This came to mind this morning. Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate I; I do, but I don't like turkey, rofl. So I had chicken instead._

_I had a perverted idea thanks to having 69 reviews, but I'm having some issues wording it. I'll see if I can't type it up later, however, and finish my little "bondage" mini-series. However, if I can't get it to go, it's probably going to remain only with two. We'll see._

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Thankful_

Kagami had gotten used to celebrating Thanksgiving after living in the States a good amount of his childhood. It had started with being invited to Alex's house along with Himuro, the blond woman also suggesting they bring their families with them if they were free—and well, he suspected she knew the schedule because they definitely hadn't been doing anything and agreed, '_We have to thank her for taking care of you, don't we?'_

After that, it'd become something Kagami looked forward to, often showing up early to help Alex cook the large dinner—the woman had taught him more than basketball surely, but living alone was what really made him improve his cooking.

Who cared if he wasn't a born American? It was a holiday meant to celebrate what you were thankful for, after all.

So when Kuroko and Aomine woke to Kagami bustling around in the kitchen, pots and pans littering nearly every surface, a crock pot on in the corner of a counter, oven on and roasting, they'd been entirely confused. However, when they tried to ask Kagami what he was doing, he'd shooed them away, stating that the food would be done in about an hour and to get dressed and amuse themselves until then. The two had looked at each other, as if telepathically speaking, with a look that simply said, _'This much at 11 A.M.? _Shrugging, Kuroko walked back to the bedroom to change out of his pajamas, Aomine eventually following suit.

Half an hour later brought knocking followed by the door opening, Kagami peeking his head out the kitchen long enough to greet none other than Himuro Tatsuya, echoing each other with the words _Happy Thanksgiving._

The next several hours brought a large meal that both Kagami and Aomine easily put away, as well as both Himuro and Kagami explaining exactly why they were having this grandeur feast and exactly how they'd become accustomed to such a tradition. The call from Alex was also well received, even if she was up late just to wish them well. She'd simply laughed it off and told them she wished she could be there to celebrate with them.

Kuroko and Aomine had felt a little out of the loop, but that was placated when Himuro wished them all well and left for the night, refusing Kagami's proposal to stay over that night. _You've already got two here who you've ignored all day, Taiga,_ he'd said before he left.

The three spent the evening on the couch—Aomine's head in Kagami's lap with Kagami's fingers sifting through his hair and Kuroko pressed against Kagami's side, the red head's arm wrapped around him comfortably—watching movies; the turkey in their systems slowly pulling them towards sleep.

Kagami didn't mind spending Thanksgiving like this either, wrapped in comfort and relaxation with his two lovers. He couldn't be more thankful to have met them.


	25. Basketball and Lingerie

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 1376

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

_So uhm, it's not a wake up, however, it's set in the morning? My ideas may begin to veer from "waking up" now. Anyway, just, lmao. This one is kind of teetering on the "WTF" scale. I blame fanart. This one is pretty much PWP to the max._

_Found the fanart that inspired it. Can see it here: pixiv dot net slash member_ ?mode=manga_big&illust_id=31857965&page=6  
_

_Be warned that if you go to the artists' main page to look through their art it is very NSFW if not odd. Lol.  
_

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Basketball and Lingerie_

Kuroko arrives at Kagami's apartment around eleven in the morning. It's late enough that the redhead should be awake and coherent, unlike the times Kuroko's arrived around nine and Kagami complained that it was far too early to be awake on a Sunday, _"Normal people sleep until at least _ten,_ not wake up at six in the morning on a week_end._" _So Kuroko's gotten into the habit of showing up between ten and eleven thirty.

Today, he gets the surprise of finding Kagami _and _Aomine awake and coherent—which is a feat in itself in Aomine's case; the teen always sleeps until well past twelve. Kuroko learns that Aomine stayed over, _"Didn't feel like walking over but I wanted to play ball."_ Which is actually a decent, if not lazy, idea, but Aomine generally _is_ lazy unless its basketball related—sometimes Kagami and Kuroko related as well.

Aomine's quick to usher Kuroko to change into loose shorts and a shirt, wanting to get out to the nearby court right that moment. Kagami also agrees, the three marching into Kagami's bedroom where he pulls open one of the drawers and flings out clothes that Kuroko's sure he's forgotten there and Kagami has probably washed. He doesn't think, however, when he drops his pants to change, recalling exactly what he _had_ to wear that morning, as cool air rushes his backside.

A quick perusal of both larger teens faces reveal shocked expressions. Aomine's eyes are wide, but they're scanning the smaller boy with a predatory light. Kagami's mouth has dropped; he's flushing red and suddenly spins around, spluttering out his confusion, _'What on earth are you _wearing_?"_ Kuroko feels his own cheeks heat a bit, as he himself recalls the details, and he's also a little embarrassed for forgetting.

"_I forgot to do my laundry this week,_" he murmurs in embarrassment, moving to pull the loose shorts back on and instead stripping his shirt. Kagami peeks over his shoulder and, pleased when Kuroko's covered again, turns around, _"That doesn't explain why- why you're-…"_

Aomine fails to suppress the smirk stretching onto his face as well as the chuckle that escapes his lips, "_Why Tetsu, I didn't know you were into wearing panties."_ The bluenette shrugs in response, still marginally embarrassed, but Kagami takes the cake with just how red he's turned after hearing Aomine say _panties_.

"_I forgot to do laundry this week,"_ he reiterates before continuing on, _"And I found them in my drawer. Taiga-kun requested us to play basketball this morning so I had no time to do my laundry. So I asked Okaa-san to do it in exchange for one of her chores while I came here." _He doesn't continue, opting to leave out the information that he couldn't understand why any woman would wear panties that didn't cover their butt, instead tied in the back by a ribbon to hold them up—they were very… aerated.

Kuroko moves to pull the new shirt on and over his head when he suddenly feels hands settle on his hips and he pulls the shirt back over his head to see Aomine's dark hands caressing the skin of his hips. He feels warm breath across his ear before lips touch and a tongue drawls down the shell and to his lobe, "_It's pretty sexy, Tetsu, they suit you." _Then he sucks the lobe into his mouth and pushes the shorts back down Kuroko's hips.

They wind up on the bed; Kuroko arching beneath Aomine's talented touches, gasping as fingers graze over just the right spots. He feels the bed dip as Kagami finally collects and resigns himself to the fact that they probably wouldn't be visiting the court anytime soon. Instead he seats himself behind Kuroko, leaning down to capture gasping lips in what starts as a gentle kiss, turning instead into teeth and tongue and sensual caresses.

The bluenette whimpers as fingers trace the line of his arousal through the front of the panties, caressing and rubbing until he's wet and writhing and begging, begging for Aomine to take them off, begging for Kagami to kiss him again, begging for them to do _something_ to alleviate the heat that's taken control of his body and breath. Aomine considers it, leans forward to kiss Kagami over top of Kuroko before the red head pulls back to reach into the side drawer, retrieving lube and a condom which Aomine promptly extracts from his hands.

The smaller teens' world spins as he's flipped onto hands and knees, whimpers as he feels the drizzle of cool liquid slip down between his cheeks and Aomine's fingers suddenly caressing his entrance. He moans as two fingers press in without much resistance, pump in and out in controlled motions and hooking to graze against all the right places, against the spot that has him crying out and pleading Aomine to please, _please_ hurry. Kagami shifts in front of Kuroko's face, erection pressing to his shorts, before he stands, quickly removes both shirt, shorts, and boxers, before dropping back in place in front of Kuroko; guides his head forward and groans when that pleading mouth takes him in to the base.

Kagami looks up when Aomine pulls his fingers from Kuroko's body, eyes fluttering at the disappointed moan that vibrates around his cock, and watches as the tanned teen quickly pushes his own shorts down just far enough to free his erection, peels the wrapper off the condom and rolls it on. He pours another glob of lubricant over Kuroko before he presses forward, pushing in slowly as Kuroko whimpers again, breathing through his nose as he sucks and runs his tongue over and around Kagami, teasing as he rubs over the vein beneath. Once Aomine's settled to the base, he waits until Kuroko presses back against him, enticing him to move; to pull out and thrust back in, slowly at first, then quicker as it grows unbearable. Kuroko practically screams around Kagami's cock as the tanned teen angles himself to reach the bluenette's prostate and they settle into a punishing rhythm that causes the headboard to rock back against the wall and the bed to creak beneath their combined weight and movement.

Aomine reaches around, pushing the front of the soaked-panties out of the way to pump Kuroko's arousal, feeling himself drawing close to the edge, Kuroko tightening at the added stimulation and redoubling his efforts to suck on Kagami. The redhead lets go first, groaning as Kuroko's mouth works him through release and swallows, only letting go once Kagami's entirely done and slumped back against the wall. A loud moan bordering on a sob escapes Kuroko's throat as he finds his release moments later, body convulsing and tightening around Aomine's cock. The tanned teen thrusts several times through the tightness, forcing in one last time with a slam that forces the bluenette's arms to give and fall to the bed, ass high in the air and whimpering as he feels Aomine swell as he releases.

It's several minutes of panting later when Aomine extracts himself, pulls the condom off and ties the end before throwing it to land in the trashcan under the nightstand. Kuroko lays flat on the bed, worn out after their session and Kagami's pretty much recovered though still a bit warm. He crinkles his nose as the smell of sex fully assaults him and he stands, pulling his clothes back on, before moving to open the single window in the room. Aomine's already got himself readjusted in his shorts and grins as Kuroko rolls onto his side, complaining that now he really didn't have any clean underwear, _"It's all Dai-kun's fault."_

The filthy leer he gets in response has Kuroko sighing before he undoes the bow in the back and slips them off his legs before throwing them into Aomine's face, _"Dai-kun can wash them with his laundry."_

The tanned teen simply grins, _"Sure, Tetsu, as long as you wear them again."_

Kuroko simply rolls his eyes before standing and walking out the room with a quiet, _"I'm using the shower, Taiga-kun."_

Kagami and Aomine look at each, the filthy leer still stretched across his face, before they follow. They wouldn't be playing basketball this morning, it seemed.


	26. Again

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 623

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

_More porn... I'm sorry rofl. Anyway this is part of the little bondage mini-series I had going; probably the last of them. _

_Unbeta'd, will get around to looking over._

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Again_

Kuroko had been in the process of tying Aomine's arms together when he woke to the view of the teen straddling his stomach and leaning over him. The tan teen goes to move, only to realize the silk cloth he'd bought for the purpose of tying Kuroko up has been instead used on him—he's a little miffed but he doesn't care much; rather it's kind of an exciting switch, he finds. The bluenette doesn't say anything, a brief, mischievous smile flitting over his lips before he kisses Aomine.

The kiss is kind of sexy, he finds, as Kuroko's hands roam his torso while Aomine's got his tongue in the smaller teens' mouth. He shudders as small hands pass over his nipples and Kuroko pulls away to watch what he's doing, can feel the heat starting to rise from Aomine's skin as he grows aroused, and shifts off him for a moment to pull the blankets away from his form followed by the sleeping pants the tanned teen went to bed in. The cool air that assaults his heated skin causes him to shiver, the sensual teasing look Kuroko's giving him doesn't help either, especially when he leans down and tentatively licks the head of his erection. Aomine bucks in an attempt to get Kuroko to do more than lick but the bluenette simply pulls away with the shake of a head and a murmured _Patience_.

But Aomine's anything but patient and he fusses with the bonds while Kuroko's busy teasing and he can't help the chuckle when they come loose. Their roles are reversed as soon as he's got his hands out and he smirks before flipping them so Kuroko's back is on the bed and he kisses him hard, nips his lips and sucks his tongue once his mouth is open. The little fluttering moans are enjoyable and he pulls away to lick Kuroko's ear with a whisper, _"Nice try, Tetsu."_ Kuroko's lips dip into a frown that Aomine is quick to kiss before moving off him and rummaging in the drawer they'd hidden their toys, returning with the cuffs Kagami had made absolutely sure they'd gotten.

It doesn't take Kuroko long to catch on before he chuckles, watching the tanned teen crawl over Kagami, lift his arms and snap them both together above his head. They get a kick out of the red head waking up in shackles, disoriented and then surprised. He struggles at first, but the moment Aomine's got his fingers inside, working him open then sliding in and Kuroko's above him, facing his cock and lapping at it, he can't help the pleasured whimper that escapes his lips. Kagami leans up to take Kuroko's own arousal into his mouth, sucking and licking and teasing in a mimic to Kuroko's own actions as best he can with his hands cuffed around the headboard. The stimulation is twice as erotic as it is with his hands free and he comes first, back arching and mouth going lax as he moans and whimpers as Aomine continues thrusting and Kuroko licks him clean. Kuroko's next to go as Kagami returns to his task, falling limp across the red heads' body, laying there to nuzzle Kagami's hip as Aomine jerks to a halt with a groan as he finally follows.

When they're all done, cleaned up, Kagami released from his bonds, and Kuroko's curled between the two like a fox and smothering himself in their heat he heaves a happy sigh. He kisses Kagami and then Aomine before happily murmuring, _"It was much more fun tying Kagami-kun up this time."_ Kagami lets out an indignant squawk as Aomine bursts into a full body chuckle before he's finished, _"We should do it again."_


	27. Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 796

Pairing: AoKagaKuro

_And here's my piece for Christmas with these three. This is the last chapter, I'm sad to say, but I will not have the time to write soon. I'm working on finishing up all my ficlets. So I hope everyone enjoyed these pieces and I thank you all for sticking with me, even with as random as these tended to be._

_Unbeta'd, will get around to looking over._

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Christmas_

Kuroko couldn't deny that he had looked forward to Christmas this year. While it was not a religious holiday in Japan but a couple's holiday, Kagami had been fervently running about and decorating his apartment. A fake tree sat in the corner by the sliding doors, decorated with large red and gold bulbs, blue and purple garland, colorful lights, silvery strands of tinsel, and a small gold star set upon the top of the tree. It'd been a project he'd enlisted both Kuroko and Aomine's help for before he'd gone to America for a week.

He'd be back tonight, however, on Christmas Eve. After a chat with his parents they'd agreed to celebrate early so he could be home on Christmas—his mother had been more welcoming to the idea that both Aomine and Kuroko were special to him and in supporting the decision to be with them on the holiday than his father. (Kuroko could remember the conversation between the parent and son quite well during their visit to Los Angeles. The two had challenged each other in various points of views for a good hour before Kagami had finally just asked him, almost sad and meek, _"Can't you just be happy that I'm happy?"_) After that the issue had been dropped and while the relationship between the two became slightly rocky, Kagami tried his best to get along with his father.

Kuroko glanced up at the clock, watching the minutes tick by before it encroached on 8 P.M. Aomine had gone to get Kagami from the airport around two hours ago and Kuroko had made his way to the red heads' apartment to tidy it from the week away. The coffee maker had been flipped on, hot water sitting ready to make hot chocolate—the thing he looked forward to the most besides curling up on the couch or bed and cuddling—for when the two arrived. The apartment was dim except for the nightlight in the kitchen and the tree in the living room, leaving a relaxing feeling that lulled Kuroko into a doze as he waited.

The sound of the lock in the door clicking as it opened and soft, playful bickering woke him and he looked up over the back of the couch. Their cheeks and noses were reddened from the cold, more visible on Kagami than Aomine, and Kagami was wrapped in thrice as much outerwear as Aomine who appeared to not mind it at all—Kuroko knew better, however, and Aomine was much more susceptible to the cold than he let on. He smiled as he crawled from the couch, padding up to the two just as they'd removed their coats and hugged Kagami, shivering at feeling his cool temperature, "Welcome home, Taiga-kun, Daiki-kun." Kuroko accepted the quick kiss from Aomine before turning his attention fully to Kagami and pulling him to sit on the couch with the command to wait as he moved into the kitchen to make their hot chocolate.

When he returned with three mugs on a plate, he set them on the table, handing them out to Aomine and Kagami before settling between the three of them. "How was your trip, Taiga-kun? And your family?" He felt a little guilty that he'd foregone them to be with both Aomine and Kuroko on Christmas itself, but he was also happy to know they meant that much to him. With a grin he kissed Kuroko before launching into the trip to L.A. followed by what he did the entire week, and then the trip back all the way up until he and Aomine walked into the door.

After words the three had settled into watching a movie, Kuroko snuggled between the both of them happily and hot chocolate forgotten on the table. He didn't even realize when he'd fallen asleep until Kagami woke him, followed by Aomine whose head had somehow wound up in Kuroko's lap as he'd slept against Kagami's chest. The movie was over and the television off, so Kuroko was actually somewhat confused. But a glance at the time revealed it to be 12 A.M. and he chuckled.

"Merry Christmas, Taiga-kun, Daiki-kun," Kuroko murmured sleepily. He felt the two of them kiss his opposite cheeks, replying just as quietly but loud enough for each other to hear. Yawning, Kuroko tried to cover it only to yelp when Kagami lifted him up from the couch and started to walk to the bedroom, Aomine on his tail. He didn't object to being cuddled close to by the both of them once in bed, quickly dozing back off shrouded in warmth.

It wasn't even half an hour into Christmas but he knew this was the best Christmas yet, and with more to come, knew they'd get better.


End file.
